


Quando a Manhã Chegar

by malevolosidade



Series: 2010-2011 [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malevolosidade/pseuds/malevolosidade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark sente o peito apertado, quase como se não conseguisse respirar, como se a impaciência o tomasse completamente e o deixasse sem ação. É o que tem acontecido toda vez que ele e Jenson têm que se despedir. (escrita em agosto/2010)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quando a Manhã Chegar

**Author's Note:**

> Se passa logo após o GP de Abu Dhabi de 2009. Afora isso, nada do que é descrito nesta fic aconteceu realmente e é tudo fruto da minha imaginação.

São três da manhã em Abu Dhabi, e Mark ainda não dormiu.

Ele se senta na beira da cama, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não acordar a figura deitada a seu lado, as pernas enroscando em lençóis amassados antes dos pés descalços tocarem o chão acarpetado. Seu olhar não tem rumo, passando por paredes pálidas e móveis tão limpos que parecem novos em folha, e só pára ao recair sobre o par de passagens aéreas guardadas dentro dos passaportes sobre o criado mudo. Mark sente o peito apertado, quase como se não conseguisse respirar, como se a impaciência o tomasse completamente e o deixasse sem ação. 

É o que tem acontecido toda vez que ele e Jenson têm que se despedir.

Mark se levanta e vai ao banheiro. Abre a torneira e deixa o fio de água fria correr por seus dedos antes de lavar o rosto e molhar os cabelos negros, sentindo a cabeça um pouco mais leve e os pensamentos um pouco mais soltos. O reflexo acinzentado do espelho o encara fixamente, seus olhos silenciosamente ecoando os pensamentos que o acompanharam por toda a noite. Falam que ele não precisa ir embora de manhã, que ele pode ficar um pouco mais, que ele deve ficar um pouco mais, que ele pode se demorar um pouco mais ao lado de Jenson e ninguém dirá nada. Não diz respeito a mais ninguém além deles.

_Não é assim. Não é assim que funciona._

Ele volta para o quarto e Jenson ainda dorme profundamente, sorrindo vagamente para algo em seus sonhos. Mark sabe que não descansará nas poucas horas que faltam até o sol nascer; talvez seja uma boa idéia arrumar a bagagem, ele decide, o som da respiração tranqüila do inglês dando o ritmo que precisava. Ele vai e vem em silêncio, dobrando camisetas e calças, juntando papéis, pegando um tênis aqui e coletando as memórias de um longo ano acolá antes de ajeitar tudo dentro da mala aberta no chão. É pequena, mas Mark espera que ela seja grande o suficiente para carregar tudo o que não pode deixar para trás: as roupas, as lembranças, os sonhos, o que ele sente, o que Jenson sente, tudo o que estão sentindo agora e tudo o que ainda será sentido.

Sempre trocam olhares fugazes quando se cruzam no paddock, olhares cheios de significado e intenção – palavras não são e nunca foram necessárias. Sabem que irão se encontrar assim que o dia terminar, assim que todas as reuniões acabarem e todas as atribuições se encerrarem, e então, quando se vê livre de tudo, Mark corre. Ele escapa, correndo sem esforço, tão rápido que não presta atenção em mais nada; ele corre para o hotel, para o quarto, para se perder em beijos desleixados, para se esvair dentro de carícias e tudo o que ansiou por tanto tempo, e então, uma vez unidos, o tempo pára.

O tempo pára de tal forma que, nessas longas horas em que passam juntos, nada mais importa.

Nada mais faz sentido nessas horas. Às vezes deixam o silêncio falar por si só, não por espanto ou medo, mas pela simples intimidade que compartilham; ficam mudos, se olhando com cuidado, decorando cada pequena coisa e cada suspiro. Outras vezes, conversam em sussurros como se não quisessem perturbar a calma apaziguadora do momento; conversam sobre tudo e sobre nada, riem de coisas tolas, desenham castelos no ar e fingem saber as grandes verdades da vida. Permanecem ali, braços apertados em volta do outro até que Jenson eventualmente se rende ao cansaço e adormece enquanto Mark afaga seus cabelos.

Jenson dorme com facilidade, mas Mark nunca consegue fazer o mesmo. Por mais sonolento que esteja, por mais que seu corpo peça um pouco de descanso, sua mente continua acordada, pulsando, e os pensamentos começam a se desenrolar, nascidos do temor de acordar e, por algum motivo, não encontrá-lo ao seu lado.

É o temor de descobrir que tudo o que aconteceu durante o ano foi, na verdade, tão intangível quanto as sombras da cidade lá fora.

É estranho, esse sentimento. É inexplicável. Talvez seja culpa por sempre ser o que vai embora primeiro; seus vôos de volta são sempre marcados o mais cedo possível. Sempre diz a si mesmo que é para o bem deles, que é uma tentativa de se despedirem sem muito esforço, que só faz isso na esperança que o adeus doa um pouco menos do que da vez anterior.

É uma mentira. Nunca dá certo. E a dor só aumenta.

O tempo que passam juntos é como um sonho, um devaneio infinito onde os planos que inventam sempre dão certo, onde sempre têm tempo para se encontrarem mesmo nas semanas sem corrida, onde ficam juntos o quanto quiserem, sem se preocuparem com o dia seguinte ou qualquer outra coisa.

Os planos nunca se realizam. O tempo nunca aparece.

Mark lança outro olhar na direção da cama. Jenson dorme profundamente, uma mão sob o travesseiro, a outra preguiçosamente aberta sobre o colchão, e o australiano se senta na cama. Acaricia lentamente a pele cálida com as costas da mão, se aproximando do inglês, e então começa a beijá-lo. São beijos mansos, demorados, derramados sobre sua têmpora, sua nuca e seu pescoço; saboreia cada um deles como se fossem o último. Qualquer possibilidade de resistência desaparece rapidamente; Mark se deita novamente e o abraça, apertando seu peito contra as costas dele. O coração dele bate fora de compasso, desesperado, sem rima; seu desejo é que Jenson percebesse tudo aquilo que ainda não aprendeu a falar, tudo aquilo que só seu coração pode expressar.

\- Não quero ir embora. – Mark murmura, sua voz um fio amargo, completamente ciente de que Jenson não pode ouvi-lo. – Queria que nunca amanhecesse.

 _Não quero passar meses com nada além de memórias._

Mark começa a imaginar o que acontecerá em algumas horas.

Ele sentirá o arrepio frio da ansiedade rastejando sob sua espinha. Jenson despertará e se beijarão, e o inglês perguntará sobre o vôo dele. Um sorriso aparecerá nos lábios dele, um sorriso diferente, tão bonito na sua tristeza e tão inundado de dor que Mark quase não consegue encará-lo. A resposta será apreensiva, sem orgulho, sem brilho algum. Jenson não dirá nada, mas a testa franzida e aqueles olhos verdes implorarão para que fique.

Então, Mark o abraçará. Um abraço prolongado, sôfrego, guardado perto do coração durante a noite inteira para acontecer naquele momento. Um abraço cheio de anseio e sentimento, uma tentativa de despertá-los do pesadelo mútuo da separação. Sentirá a respiração ofegante do inglês queimando no seu pescoço, irá emaranhar os dedos nos cabelos loiros dele e então se olharão. Jenson tocará seu rosto e o trará para perto, e irão se perder novamente. 

Cada carícia e cada beijo se tornarão súplicas silenciosas por mais tempo.

Sentirá mãos arredias tocando seu corpo e levantando seus braços, jogando a camiseta do pijama em qualquer lugar, e fará o mesmo. Fechará os olhos e não verá mais a luz tênue que se insinua sob as cortinas cerradas, nem ouvirá os sons da cidade que acorda para um novo dia. Tomará Jenson para si como sempre faz, como sempre fez, e naquele momento, no silêncio entrecortado por gemidos e sussurros, a noite cairá.

O tempo irá parar. Será o suficiente para inspirarem seus aromas já tão confundidos que já se tornaram um, para sentirem o gosto de seus lábios e gravarem cada imperfeição e cada detalhe do corpo do outro. Assim, as memórias não irão se desvanecer. Assim, atingirão o âmago que só eles compartilham.

Assim, irão proferir o amor que sentem pelo outro.

Mas, dessa vez, o tempo será sorrateiro. Não permanecerá congelado como antes, e logo os corpos se separarão. Jenson irá se vestir, silenciosamente resignado, irá beijá-lo mais uma vez e o terá em seus braços. Dirá que o ama muito e que queria – deveria – ficar mais, mesmo que fosse por um segundo, e então, fechará a porta branca do quarto e desaparecerá.

Ele não dirá adeus.

Mark ficará sozinho, jogado naquela mesma cama repentinamente tão vazia, enrolado em lençóis desarrumados e ainda mornos, fingindo que Jenson ainda está lá. A realidade é muito mais desoladora, no entanto, e ele irá chorar. 

Então, se levantará, enxugará os olhos e pegará a mala, o passaporte e a passagem e realmente fará o que não deseja. Deixará aquele quarto, aquele hotel e aquele país para iniciar a longa espera até que Jenson esteja novamente do seu lado.

Mark finalmente se afasta, se levantando novamente e encerrando ali aquele devaneio que se tornará realidade mais cedo do que gostaria. Retorna para a bagagem e para a preparação da partida inevitável, lutando contra a angústia de saber que, quando a manhã chegar, será a última vez que terá Jenson. E não será o suficiente.

Nunca será.


End file.
